1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle energy storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new lever-actuated bicycle energy storage assembly for effecting the forward movement of a bicycle with energy stored during braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle energy storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle energy storage systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle energy storage systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,459; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,257; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,434; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,464, wherein each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the lever-actuated bicycle energy storage assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting the forward movement of a bicycle with energy stored during braking.